


I put the emh guys in the mh plot to see what would happen

by PigeonTracks



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: I guess the Evan/Jeff thing is only there if u squint, M/M, This is just a quick thing I wrote lmao but I hope u enjoy, here's a dumb thing I wrote at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonTracks/pseuds/PigeonTracks
Summary: The title explains it- just a quick little idea I came up with, where the emh guys are in the plot of marble hornets.
Relationships: Evan/Jeff (Everyman HYBRID)
Kudos: 10





	I put the emh guys in the mh plot to see what would happen

Jeff sat behind the wheel of his car and slowly pulled out of the parking lot. He felt numb- unsure of where to go, his body on autopilot as he drove to the nearest hotel. Jeff tried to process what had just happened, thoughts falling through his skull like sand in an hourglass. He didn't really remember when he had gotten up off that floor, picked up that bloody knife, and stumbled away, coughing, from the body of his former friend.

His former friend, Vinny- he thought bitterly.

The details of what had happened seemed to blur in his head, hazy from the drugs and the influence of that… thing. The thing that had done all of this. Jeff's panicked mind flicked to an old memory- the time he and Evan had seen it in that godforsaken basement, how fast it had all happened- Evan had thrust the camera at him, they had run- then it was there and Evan was shaking on the ground, unresponsive. 

He had managed to get Evan out of there, carrying him to the car and flooring it. Jeff pulled over once some distance had been put between them and the house, and he remembered checking on Evan, worry flooding through him as he found him still unconscious. 

That had been one of the last few times he had had with Evan- though he couldn't have known that at the time.

Jeff clearly remembered the bang, the bang that seemed to ring through his ears as he ran back to that god-forsaken hall, his own footsteps pounding on the cement as he ran through the building. His own voice echoed back to him, empty and hollow as he drew upon the spot.

It couldn't even do the decency of leaving him the body.

Of course, Evan hadn't been the only one to go- his brother had followed, his own damn brother. The crunch Alex had made as he hit the concrete replayed over in Jeff's head, making him nauseous. He wished he had known who it was as he grabbed out at the hooded man's hand, trying to keep him from slipping. 

What kind of damn brother let his own sibling die? Jeff, it seemed.

And then it had been him and Vinny. The two who seemed to start it all, blaming each other and themselves simultaneously. Jeff remembered the feverish nights he had spent pacing in his house, waiting for the man to show up and end it all, his fate accepted. 

Smoke trailed up into the air as Jeff had fled the scene, running like a coward once more as Vinny lit the match, gasoline igniting with a whoosh. 

Then it all ended so fast, tumbling down in a spiral as Jeff plunged the small knife into Vinny's neck on that school floor. He didn't stop stabbing him with the dull blade, stabbing him until his blood coated Jeff's hands, the floor, his shirt-

Jeff remembered the things Vinny had said there, spitting out his curses, how it hadn't been his fault, he was saving them from this virus, it was Jeff's, and Alex's, and Evan's fault. All their fault.

The man had been an idiot- Jeff didn't want to blame him, no matter what Vinny had said about Evan “dragging people into this mess" He hadn't known any better, and he just wanted to help end this.

Alex seemed to be more of a puppet, pulled along into this mess unwillingly, not knowing how to end this.

Vinny had fallen out of control, clashing against his own friends as the bodies fell down, and bloodstained concrete.

If anything, it was Jeff's fault. 

Jeff gripped the wheel of the car until his knuckles went white, vision blurring as he strained to see through a blur of tears. He couldn't fathom why was the one left, the one who had survived, the one with blood on his hands and guilt on his chest.

At least he'd see them again, someday. That remained his only comfort.

Jeff stifled a small cough and wiped his eyes as he continued to drive.

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps if you guys enjoyed this, I can do the opposite - put the marble hornets crew into the emh plot-
> 
> I didn't even proof this before I posted, I fear no man or god.


End file.
